The Dark Abyss Wiki
The Dark Abyss: Introduction Hi there! I am MegaAdrianYT and welcome to "The Dark Abyss Wiki"! This wiki is all about a game I'm creating called, "The Dark Abyss". Which is pretty obvious by now. I made this wiki for people to see and read. I also made it to give Canon Information about the game to the public. In the game, there are two teams. The monsters and the survivors. The monster works solo, while the survivors can work together if they want to! This is all coming from my own mind, making the original idea was easy. The community can edit things here, and make the wiki better! '' The Dark Abyss: News Report '''9/15/19 | The first monster deviation for "The Dark Abyss" has come out. It is called, "Specimen #1: The Toxic Creature". Made by MegaAdrianYT (Me), the official creator of the game itself. I have also released a sighting for this specimen. You can check the story and the deviation out on DeviantArt! The story and specimen will be coming to this wiki. '''''9/24/19 | This wiki is created! Say hello to, "The Dark Abyss" Wikipedia. This wiki gives information about a game called "The Dark Abyss", hence the wiki name. You can find monster and survivor stats here for each survivor and monster in the entire game. The Dark Abyss: Rules 1: No Swearing | Even though this wiki is for users 13 and above, I still don't really want swearing to happen here. Even if you're 13, you had just begun the teenager timeline and you have only a little bit left of the child timeline. It will only give a temporary ban. 2: No Vandalism | Vandalism can be a huge problem between many Wikipedias. I don't want that to happen here too since hours of work have been put into this. Doing it will give you a temporary ban. 3: No Illegal Things | Posting illegal things here is a bad choice. Lots of people come to Wikipedias and, everything you type is saved. Posting Dark Web links will give you a permanent ban, it's too illegal and bad. For me, the "Illegal Things List" includes nudity videos and pictures, that gives a temporary ban since it's not really that bad. But it doesn't mean you should do it. 4: No Posing As | We simply can't have others posing as somebody else or posing as someone's friend or relative. We need a confirmation from the real person to confirm that the person that is apparently "posing as someone". Or else it will give a temporary ban. 5: No Evading Bans | If you evade a ban, temporary or permanent, you will get a permanent ban. The 2nd ban will always be a permanent ban. So please wait out your temporary ban, don't evade them, or you may face something far more sinister than a "temporary" ban. 6: No Harassing | Wikipedias bring people together. But when harassment happens, the temporary bans roll out. Harassing more than one person or more than one time will get a determinant ban. Meaning you can either get a temporary one or a permanent one. = Category:Browse